Loosing Herself
by OSnapIt'sJess2.0
Summary: Bloom looses herself and something else
1. Chapter 1

Summery so you know whats going on - Bloom and Sky broke up because os Sky's parents, he avoided his arranged marriage. He went to Gardinia with Daphne and Thoren, they are spying on bloom through her windows. they find out she has a new Boyfriend ( Gus), a bad boy who is a bad boy, who is not a good influence on Bloom. she starts acting cold.

...

In Blooms House

"Babe, i'm just going to the shops" Gus said

"Okay" Bloom replied

As Gus walked out the house he saw three heads peaking into Blooms kitchen window. He walked over to the near the bushes and pretended he couldn't see them. He then called over Sky and Thoren, and started punching Sky as he recognised him from all the topless ( Him, not Bloom) selfies on Blooms phone that he sent to her. He also grabbed Thoren.

"I know who you all are, i know your the wimp of an ex-boyfriend who was with her for three years and didn't take her virginity, well spy all you want because when i get back, your gonna see things you don't wanna see" Gus angrily said.

"If you hurt her..." Thoren said

"Oh, it will be her first time, it will hurt - and i don't take it easy. And if your still not here when i come back, i can always send you the video, that she doesn't know will exist." Gus started to walk away, the boys crawled back to their position just in front

of Blooms windowsill and watched.

"What was that about" Daphne said

"something twisted" Thoren said

"Were defiantly staying now" Sky Added


	2. Chapter 2

5 Minutes later...

Gus just walked past and went into Blooms house, not talking to the three spies. He walked into the kitchen (Where all the spies had a great view) and saw Bloom in a white skater dress. She was facing the nearby cabinets. He walked behind her and squeezed her ass. Daphne's face was naturally horrified, although Bloom just giggled and turned around.

They started to make out. His lips moved from her lips to her neck. Bloom just laughed. he was kissing so hard, she already had a hickey. Gus wrapped Blooms legs around his waste and propped her up on the kitchen counter. The three spies just watched, was short and Gus was Tall so it was perfect- They were now the same height. Whilst making out, Gus's hands made their way up her shirt and rested on her small boobs. As the kissing got deeper, his hands played with her more. He then un-did her bra strap and as it was strapless, it just came off. He held on to it, making sure the spies could see it From then dropped it and his hands went up her dress for her most intimate area, she flinched.

"Are we going to do what i think we are" Bloom Asked

"Yes, i know your a virgin. You will be fine" Gus said

"What about a condom" Bloom said

"Were doing this" Gus said as if it were a demand. Bloom nervously agreed.

Still on the counter, he propped her down. Pulled up her dress so Daphne, Thoren and Sky could see her underwear- it was plain white nothing special,then pulled the underwear off. They stopped kissing so Bloom could step out. She then pulled her dress down and was suddenly on the shoulder of Gus. he walked out to the living room, shut one set of curtains, but left the others open so that Sky,Thoren and Daphne could threw bloom down on the Sofa violently, Lay on top of her and undid her dress, still leaving it on. He took his top off, then his trousers and finally his boxers. He then started making out with Bloom.

"HE DOSENT HAVE PROTECTION, HAVE YOU SEEN HER FACE. SHE LOOKS NERVOUS, I SHOULD STOP HER"Daphne said

She still had her dress on, she started to take it off because of his request. both now fully naked Thoren turned away, Sky and Daphne however did not.

Gus started to get really excited, Bloom however was un certain. The whole time she was thinking about Sky. She wanted to loose her virginity though (she is 20). Gus kissed Blooms whole body, not having any respect for her. he was now ready for the real thing. she wasn't but all she was to him was a sex toy. He thrusted into her as hard and deep as hard as humanly possible. Not really how virgins should be handled. She screamed his name and griped the sofa hardly. Gus just went faster and harder. By the end Bloom was okay. Her pain was bearable, but his bad boy mentality just made her want more. She told herself so many times, 'next time will be painless' she believed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom left for Domino for a Royal meeting with all the realms. She had no idea the her Sister. Her Sisters Boyfriend and her Ex-Boyfriend knew what her and her boyfriend meeting had an hour break. So the three spies called Bloom to her Room.

"Are you completely delusional, ever since you got a new boyfriend you've changed"Daphne said

" Did you spy on us" Bloom asked

"Yes, you have changed. Die you even want to have sex? We saw it all. He treated you like a doll. He had no respect for you. You were a virgin... And he treated you like it was your

100000th time. You looked in so much pain. did you want too?" Sky said

"YES I WANTED TO, WHAT IS THAT TO DO WITH YOU? " Bloom screamed

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, I SHOULD'NT OF BROKE YOUR HEART"Sky screamed

The room was silent, Bloom transported back to earth. The others were called back to the asked where Bloom was, they had no answer.

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS XOXOX


	4. Chapter 4

Blooms P.O.V

how cold he say that? I don't think i love him. I used to, until Diaspro got between us and he actually left me for her. They would hold hands and make out in all the Royal meetings. Maybe i should take Gus to meet my parents whilst they are there. see what they do. Okay, i am a genius. Bloom walked into her house, which Gus was staying in. He had one or to altercations with the police. So he stayed in his Girlfriends house other than with his Parents who had kicked him out.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey, Babe" Gus said

Bloom had no time to reply, Gus moved his lips towards hers. He then moved his hands up her shirt and ran his hands up her back. they rested underneath her bra-strap. He walked forwards, making her walk backwards and made her lean on the Fridge. He moved his hands down and they rested on her make out session lasted about ten minutes. Bloom looked down. Gus's 'package' was sticking out like crazy.

"Do you need a cold shower" she said giggling

"You could help me out" Gus said

Blooms P.O.V

could this prove a point? This could be fun. Screw Daphne, Screw Sky and Screw being a Royal.

Normal P.O.V

Bloom grabbed Gus's hand and guided him up to her childhood bedroom. Mike and Vanessa moved out so there was no danger of being walked-in-on. As they walked in he shut the door, pulled her towards him and kissed her so deeply, he put his hand on the most intimate part os her body. He then broke off the kiss and pushed Bloom gently on the Bed. She pulled down her skirt which revealed the tiniest piece of material. They were still making out when he pulled of her shirt.

"Let me go get something" Bloom said. He stood up and let Bloom go to her en-suite. she left the door open so he could see what she was doing. He stripped of his clothes to reveal tight, white almost see through boxers. Bloom ran in with a condom in her hand. Gus accepted this. He started to kiss and told her to sit down. He took of his boxers like a stripper and put the condom on. He then grabbed bloom by the hand and took of her neon pink Victorias Secret bra, and then pulled down the matching pants. He lay down on the bed first. Bloom got on top of him and kissed him, he pulled away.

"How about a blow job? He said in a seductive tone.

"Erm, okay" Bloom said in a nervous tone.

She went down and pretended it was a lollipop. Gus moaned and then she came up for air. He flipped Bloom over and Started to kiss her. He got his fingers and shoved them up her area. She moaned and thats what he liked. He hen wiped wis fingers on her boobs. And went down. He kissed her neck, boobs, stomach and then you know what else.

"Now" Bloom said

"now what?" Gus asked

"Fuck me now" She said

He pulled up and thrust himself into her. They both moaned. They continued well in too the night and fell asleep.


End file.
